


Inebriation Is Not The Solution

by OverEmotionalFuckery



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, Gen, Sadstuck, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverEmotionalFuckery/pseuds/OverEmotionalFuckery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intoxication does not stop the loneliness. </p>
<p>That does not stop you from trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inebriation Is Not The Solution

Rose sat up slowly, noting her pounding headache and sluggish movements. She couldn’t remember last night, but that was alright. That was the point. 

There wasn’t much from the last few weeks she could remember. A few moments, here and there. Consorts. Wandering. Lots and lots of wandering. Knitting, and reading.   
Drinking. 

Rose shook her head in an attempt to clear the sleepiness from her mind, but that just made her headache worse. She looked around her room as she waited for the throbbing to cease. 

It was her own room she was in, on the Land of Light and Rain, although things were in great disarray. Most of her books were scattered around the room, leaving her shelves almost bare. Half-finished knitting projects were left laying about. She couldn’t be bothered to finish one before moving on to another. 

She stood up, trying not to exacerbate her headache, and stepped carefully around the mess on the floor on her way to the bathroom. Her throat was dry and her tongue was thick. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew if she were to attempt speech, nothing would come out. Not that it mattered, as she had no one to talk to. 

Her throat felt better after downing a cup of water, though her mouth still tasted of cheap wine. Rose ran a hand through her hair and drew in a ragged breath, staring at her reflection. In the weeks since Dave left, Rose hadn’t eaten much, and her slightly sunken cheeks showed it. Even though she often drank until she passed out, there were bags under her bloodshot eyes. She stared at herself a little longer, wondering what happened to Dave, wondering if he was successful. Wondering how long it would be before this time line vanished from existence, along with everything in it.

With a deep sigh, she pushed herself away from the sink and walked back to her bedroom. She would probably read for a while, although perhaps she should find something to eat, if not just to make her stomach settle. Maybe she’d clean up the empty bottles around the house. She wouldn’t drink until a while later (she liked to clear her head between each round of intoxication). 

On her way down to the kitchen, Rose checked the wine cellar. Though there were a lot of missing spaces, there was still plenty of alcohol left. Plenty of friends left to acquaint herself with.


End file.
